


无名场景

by shunziqing



Category: London Has Fallen
Genre: Alpha!Ben, Chinese Language, M/M, Mike is the pushiest power bottom ever, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Mike, mild dub-con, that's about it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题：无名场景（才怪）<br/>衍生：伦敦陷落（London has fallen）<br/>配对：Ben/Mike（斜线前后表示攻受）<br/>等级：NC-17<br/>注：这是为肉而肉的ABO，绝不耍流氓。<br/>警告：是Alpha Ben和power bottom Omega Mike！外加轻微dub-con。<br/>另注：不太想写出轨，而且既然都放飞自我地把Mike写成O了，那就AU一下他是单身吧。<br/>另另注：发生在他们逃亡途中。千万别较真。plz。</p>
    </blockquote>





	无名场景

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：无名场景（才怪）  
> 衍生：伦敦陷落（London has fallen）  
> 配对：Ben/Mike（斜线前后表示攻受）  
> 等级：NC-17  
> 注：这是为肉而肉的ABO，绝不耍流氓。  
> 警告：是Alpha Ben和power bottom Omega Mike！外加轻微dub-con。  
> 另注：不太想写出轨，而且既然都放飞自我地把Mike写成O了，那就AU一下他是单身吧。  
> 另另注：发生在他们逃亡途中。千万别较真。plz。

Mike在一口气喝下第三杯水的时候意识到事态的严重性。他放下杯子，将两手撑在料理台上，他的体温还在升高，双手止不住颤抖。  
操。他真的十分想把挫败和怒气发泄在厨房里简陋的家具上，但现实中，他掏出从地铁里恐怖分子那儿抢来的匕首，在自己裸露的上臂外侧划了一刀。疼痛很好，疼痛能帮他集中注意力，疼痛能——  
“Mike！”有人突然想从他手里把刀子夺过去，Mike费了老鼻子劲才控制住自己没意外把自家总统给捅了，“你他妈的在干嘛！”Ben毫无意识地抓过厨房的毛巾盖在伤口上。  
为了安全起见，Mike先把匕首收了起来才咬着牙回答道：“我他妈在尝试集中精力。Sir。”Ben闻起来诱人极了，像火焰和沙子，“他们在烟雾弹里掺了荷尔蒙诱发剂。”  
“那你——”  
“不，所有特勤人员都在服抑制剂，标准程序。但这真他妈影响我的反应力。”Mike烦躁地皱起眉，他侧过身，无意识地把自己挤进Ben的个人空间里。他想把牙齿埋进对方耳下那块皮肤里，想吸进他的气味，并让他沾染上自己的，“我需要百分之百的集中，不然我们谁都别想活着回去。”  
“但肯定，”Ben闻起来迟疑，而且忧心忡忡，“但肯定除了伤害你自己以外，还有别的什么解决办法。”  
这让他俩全都停住，近在咫尺。Mike歪了歪头。  
Ben像被火烧了一样松开自己抓着对方的手：“我绝不是在暗示那个！”  
“事实上，”Mike说，“那是个好主意。”  
然后没等懵逼的总统问出“等等，什么？”就直接把他拉进了另一个房间。

 

争论过于浪费时间，而时间是他们所没有的，于是Mike在关上门的同时吻上了Ben。  
这是个极具侵略性的吻，同时又带着一丝丝的甜蜜，诱惑着Ben张开嘴。Mike知道Ben想要他，他能闻见。但就在他要扯开Ben的腰带时，双手被握住。  
“等等，等等，等一下。喔啊，Mike。”Ben喘着气，中断了那个吻，“我觉得这不是好主意，你受了药物影响，很显然这不是最清醒的决定——”  
总统语气里的安抚和质疑叫Mike气不打一处来。他站直身体，利用自己比对方高的那两英寸来压制对方：“Sir，你觉得这算不算清醒的决定：我们在战争中，在野外，你得听我的。而我还不打算死，更重要的是我不打算让你死在我任内，够清醒吗？”  
“……Mike，你在命令我操你么？”  
“是的。”Mike把Ben推进身后的沙发里，然后爬到他腿上，“现在闭嘴，动手。”  
“MI6的人就在外面！”Ben的声音变得尖细起来。  
“那你最好别发出太大声音。”Mike玩笑地捂住Ben的嘴。他们离得非常近，近到Mike可以在黑暗中清晰地看见Ben放大的瞳孔，感到他急促的呼吸，还有紧握住他上臂的手，“Ben。”他放轻声音，把这当做一个请求。  
Ben长出一口气，松开握住对方上臂的手：“对我温柔点，”他说道，“我可没那么年轻了。”  
Mike咧开嘴：“我尽量，Sir。”

 

*

 

事实是，Mike做爱就像他杀人——野蛮而且高效。也许在他衬衫上还带着他杀人的证据时这么想不太合适，但那确实是事实。  
不知为何，Ben仍然穿着他所有的衣服，只是裤子的拉链被拉开。Mike光裸的长腿在他身侧，触手可及的地方都是温暖的皮肤。Mike情动时闻起来像烈酒。  
如果他对自己完全诚实，那么这些都是可以预料的，而这是他一辈子都无法想象的：  
Mike，为了防止沙发发出过大声响，在他身上缓慢摇摆；他的内部又紧又热，简直要命；当Ben把手握在他胯骨上，却无法向上挺身，因为Mike的全部体重都压在他身上；当Mike毫无征兆的缩紧内部，逼他发出一声尖锐的呻吟，却被手捂住；他们鼻尖相碰，温热的呼气喷在两人之间；Mike的阴茎抵在他小腹上，前液缓缓流出来，沾湿皮肤。  
很快，但感觉上似乎过了漫长的一段时间以后，Mike的节奏越来越急迫，他的动作越来越小而精炼。  
Ben试图坐直身体，但被摁回椅背上。他的特勤队长将手肘支在他头侧的靠背，把脸埋进臂弯，露出脖颈。  
“Come on，Ben。”Mike在他耳边说，“咬我。”  
就像迎面一击，Ben伸长手臂，圈住对方出奇劲瘦的腰，然后咬在他耳下刚刚好的位置。  
时候回想，Ben觉得他好像看见“一道白光”，不过回到眼下，他正处在三秒钟完全无骨的状态中。客观来说，他应该可以感觉到他们的气味正在混合，他小腹上有一滩慢慢干掉的精液，但他的全部注意力都放在身上这个人上。  
Mike在他眼中永远都是时刻准备出击的，像一张绷紧的弓，一只蓄势待发的猛兽。在他认识这位老友的这么多年里，Ben从没见过他像此刻这样放松而温顺。  
他觉得他也许会想念这个。  
那是转瞬即逝又近乎永恒的三秒钟，就像是个魔咒，啪地一个响指，一切恢复正常。  
Mike从他身上起身，不知从哪儿变出纸巾清理身体，甚至帮他把老二塞塞好。连裤子都没穿就去拿自己的枪，好像无法忍受它离开自己太久的感觉。然后他把鼻子埋进Ben的颈窝，深深吸了口气。  
哦对，临时标记。  
“很好，”Mike声音低沉，就差没发出满足的呼噜声，“现在我本能就是杀掉所有伤害你的人了。”  
“等等，”Ben克服听到这句话时背后泛起的颤栗，“我觉得我们应该谈谈。”  
Mike毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼：“无意冒犯，Sir，要是我们全手全脚躲过这一劫，你他妈爱谈出花儿来都行。”  
Ben咧嘴微笑：“成交。”

 

【完】


End file.
